Remember to breathe
by Unutma
Summary: Songfic avec la chanson Remember to Breathe de Dashboard Confessionnal... Ils ont rompu, mais il l'aime toujours. Maintenant qu'ils ont grandi, peutêtre peuventils recommencer ? ...SB OC [OS]


_She fixes her lips  
They always look perfect  
Never a smudged line  
Never too much_

_Elle fixe ses lèvres  
Elles ont toujours l'air parfaites  
Jamais une bavure  
Jamais trop_

Kayleigh se regardait devant son miroir de plein pied, faisant la moue. Que faire de ses longues boucles noires ? Elle fit une queue de cheval, puis ôta l'élastique. Elle se regarda encore. Elle rattacha ses cheveux. Voilà.

Elle passa ensuite à l'étape maquillage. Elle appliqua une bonne crème hydratante sur son visage pour commencer. Tous les magazines de mode pour adolescentes s'accordaient à le dire : un bon maquillage commence par une bonne hydratation. Depuis peu, elle n'était plus une adolescente mais une jeune adulte ; elle avait fêté ses dix-sept ans quelques mois plus tôt. Néanmoins, lire les "Une Sorcière Bien-Aimée" et "GlamOur" restait un privilège qu'elle s'octroyait encore et toujours, et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter.

Une fois que la crème fut mise, elle posa une touche de fond de teint clair comme sa peau sur sa joue gauche, une sur la joue droite, une sur le menton et une sur le front. Avec une houpette, elle l'étala bien partout. Bien. A présent, elle avait une peau lisse et lumineuse. Elle mit un peu de blush pour un effet "super-bonne-mine", et atténua avec un peu de poudre soleil.

Ensuite, elle passa aux yeux. Elle se contenta d'allonger ses cils, déjà épais, grâce à un bon tube de mascara, afin que son regard soit plus pronnoncé, et qu'on ait l'impression de se noyer dans la pronfondeur de ses deux iris bleu clair.

Et enfin, elle passa à la dernière partie. La partie de son visage qu'elle aimait le plus et qu'elle mettait le plus en valeur. Sa bouche.

Elle repassa ses lèvres avec un trait de crayon tendre, de la couleur de la bouche. Ensuite, elle posa un rouge à lèvres tendre, qui faisait naturel, mais qui donnait une impression plus pulpeuse. Puis, elle posa une touche de gloss transparent au bon goût de pêche. Sa bouche était déjà petite, charnue et tendre au naturel, mais avec le maquillage, on avait envie de la croquer, de tester le goût de son gloss.

Elle sourit à son reflet. Elle était belle.

* * *

_I try on my blue shirt  
she told me she liked it, once_

_J'essaye ma chemise bleue  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, une fois_

Sirius ferma les yeux, couché en croix sur son lit. Il avait peur. Lui, le plus grand séducteur qu'il eût été donné de rencontrer dans tout Londres, et peut-être même dans toute l'Angleterre, avait peur d'un simple rendez-vous avec une simple fille. Il se redressa. Une simple fille ? Non. Kayleigh était bien plus.

_ Il avait dix-sept ans, elle en avait bientôt quinze. Il était en sixième, elle en quatrième, tous deux à Gryffondor. Elle avait réussi à toucher son coeur et lorsqu'arrivèrent les vacances d'été, il ne pensa qu'à elle. Lors de sa septième, ils sortirent ensemble. Cela dura de novembre à juin. Elle le largua, prétextant qu'il était jeune et qu'il fallait qu'il s'amuse en dehors de Poudlard. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle aussi était jeune, et qu'elle avait besoin de s'amuser._

_ De fait, ils s'amusèrent chacun de leur côté. Mais une fois qu'elle eut fini ses études, il réussit à la retrouver. Elle était célibataire. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Alors il l'avait convaincue de le laisser lui donner un rendez-vous, juste comme ça, un rendez-vous qui n'engageait à rien. Et Kayleigh avait accepté._

Les jours avaient passé rapidement, jusque là. Et ce jour-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être long ! Sirius avait mal au ventre. Il lui vint l'idée de prendre une douche, mais il en avait déjà pris quatre depuis ce matin.

Il décida de s'habiller. Que porter ? Il ouvrit les portes de sa penderie. Il se décida pour un jean's, proprement plié sur l'étagère du dessus. En le prenant, il fit tomber un t-shirt. Un t-shirt bleu... Un t-shirt qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis la septième.

C'était le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il le portait souvent, à l'époque, car elle trouvait qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Et lui-même l'aimait beaucoup, car il venait d'elle.

Il ferma les yeux, et une vague de souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit. Leur premier baiser... Leurs trois premières semaines de couple, où ils n'avaient dit à personne qu'ils étaient ensemble... Leur premier petit-déjeuner en tant que couple officiel devant toute l'école... Leur première fois dans un lit, qui était la première fois de Kayleigh... Leur rupture de quelques jours lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il l'avait trompée, au bout de quelques mois... Leurs rires, leurs larmes, leurs aventures, leur complicité, leurs petits secrets, leurs surnoms...

Il endossa le t-shirt en souriant doucement, avec nostalgie.

* * *

_She wonders what I'll wear  
She knows just what she'll wear  
She always wears blue_

_Elle se demande ce que je vais porter  
Elle sait juste ce qu'elle va porter  
Elle porte toujours du bleu_

- Bon sang, où peut-il être ? s'énerva Kayleigh en fouillant une énième fois sa garde-robe.

Une montagne impressionnante de vêtements jonchaient le lit et le sol de la jeune fille.

- Mamannnnn ? hurla-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille regarda l'heure. Sa mère devait être partie au travail. Comment allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Il lui fallait ce t-shirt. C'était son tout nouveau t-shirt, et son préféré ! C'était un dos-nu bleu clair, avec une rose bleue attachée en bas à droite. Il avait un léger décolleté en carré et la couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le porte.

Elle sortit la tête de sa garde-robe et souffla, étonnée d'elle-même. Pourquoi s'énerver autant ? Elle n'aimait plus Sirius, de toute façon. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix se mettre en valeur pour le séduire ? C'était stupide. Tant pis, elle mettrait ce t-shirt bleu foncé pas trop mal, après tout il allait quand même bien avec sa mini-jupe en jeans, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre en faisant la moue.

Tout à coup, elle sourit. Mais bien sûr ! Après tout, c'était normal qu'elle ait oublié. Elle ne pouvait utiliser la magie que depuis peu de temps.

"Accio t-shirt préféré !"

Elle le vit arriver à la vitesse de l'éclair, traversant la porte ouverte de la chambre de sa petite soeur Anaëlle. Kayleigh se promit de la gronder lorsqu'elle rentrerait de chez son amie Tiffany chez qui elle passait la journée.

Elle enfila le vêtement, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Avec ce t-shirt, sa mini-jupe et ses ballerines, elle était parfaite. Elle regarda ses cheveux. Finalement, elle retira une fois pour toute l'élastique. De toute façon, elle devait partir d'ici quelques minutes. Plus le temps de se coiffer ou de se changer. Là, elle avait un sac à mains à préparer.

* * *

_So, sneakers or flip-flops ?  
I'm starting to panic  
Remember she asked you  
"Remember to breathe  
And everything will be okay"_

_Alors, des tenis ou des tongs ?  
Je commence à paniquer  
Rappelle-toi qu'elle t'a demandé  
"Rappelle-toi de respirer  
Et tout ira bien"_

Sirius restait figé devant l'amoire à chaussures. Mais merde, pourquoi ne s'y connaissait-il pas en tendances de l'été 1979 ? Il savait que Kayleigh portait attention au moindre petit détail. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un seul faux-pas. Il s'était coiffé, rasé de près, lavé dans les moindres recoins et habillé. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir une putain de paire de chaussures. Pourquoi, au grand POURQUOI, n'avait-on pas décidé de marcher pieds nus ? Ca aurait évité tant de désagréments...

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, à pieds nus. Il angoissait, il paniquait, il bouillonnait. Le rendez-vous était dans vingt minutes, et il n'était pas prêt. S'il arrivait en retard, tout était fichu. Kayleigh croirait qu'il avait voulu se la jouer grande star. Elle était toujours ponctuelle et détestait les retards.

Il pensa à elle. Il se rappela la fois où il devait passer son examen de Transplanage. Dieu qu'il était stressé, cet après-midi là. Elle, elle devait étudier pour ses BUSEs. Pourtant, elle avait trouvé cinq minutes et était allé le rejoindre dans le parc de Poudlard. Entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amoureux, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui avait prodigué ce conseil, qui lui avait servi à chaque fois qu'il avait un examen important dans sa vie :

"Mon ange, surtout, souviens-toi : respire, et tout ira bien. Tu en es capable, je crois en toi."

Sirius se remémora ce conseil. Il respira un grand coup, se vidant les poumons et l'esprit en même temps. Puis, il sourit, se sentant plus calme. Il enfila ses converses bleu foncé. Il se prépara un thé, le but, et transplana.

Il était là, l'attendant devant les Trois Balais, où ils avaient prévu de prendre un verre. Un flot de souvenirs remonta à la mémoire de Kayleigh, qui se sentit soudain mélancolique. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit.

- Kayleigh ! Pile à l'heure, comme toujours ! sourit-il en la voyant arriver.  
- Et toi, pile à l'avance... répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi sourire.  
- Je n'ai pas oublié la gifle, la fois où j'ai eu vingt minutes de retard.  
- Vingt-trois minutes, Sirius, vingt-trois minutes.

Sirius rit, et se détendit par la même occasion. Il avait eu peur que Kayleigh ne soit froide avec lui, mais elle était telle qu'il l'avait connue et aimée : enjouée, vivante, rieuse. Il lui ouvrit la porte du café, et elle entra à sa suite.

- Bon, je prends comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face à face.  
- Tu t'en souviens encore ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses dont je me souviens encore, fit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Alors oui, comme d'habitude.

Il se leva et alla passer sa commande : un jus de pamplemousse rose sans la pulpe avec un zeste de citron, le tout légèrement sucré, avec une paille, pour elle, et pour lui, une Bièraubeurre, tout simplement.

Il revint rapidement avec les verres. Elle le remercia et commença à boire.

- Alors comme ça, tu dis que tu te souviens de tout, commença Kayleigh.  
- Peut-être pas de tout, mais énormément.  
- Et de ça, tu te souviens ?

Elle se frotta le nez en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens, comment veux-tu que j'oublie une des plus grandes hontes de ma vie ?  
- Et si je te dis "bois" ?  
- Je te réponds "sel".

Elle éclata de rire. Elle continua à lui évoquer des souvenirs communs, auxquels une oreille indiscrète n'eut rien compris. Puis, elle demanda :

- Et ça, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui prit la main et lui embrassa la paume. Il la retira vivement.

- Kayleigh, ce n'est pas un jeu...  
- Tu sais que quand on faisait ça, ce n'en était pas un.  
- Je sais, mais maintenant, pour toi, si.

Elle se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait éprouvé ce besoin de lui embrasser la paume de la main, ce qui était leur moyen de se dire tout leur amour sans mots, car tous deux n'étaient pas doués pour les aveux.

- Ca me fait mal, Kayleigh... Coquelicot, tu sais.

L'estomac de la jeune fille fit un saut périlleux. "Coquelicot" était sa façon de lui dire "Je t'aime", trois petits mots qu'il avait énormément de mal à dire.

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point... murmura-t-il comme elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Le temps a passé, maintenant, et...  
- Et on est peut-être assez grands que pour essayer de construire quelque chose de solide, maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Il lui releva le menton alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête, la forçant à plonger son regard bleu ciel dans le gris clair du sien. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Ca faisait tellement longtemps...

- Sirius, je ne sais pas si...  
- Si ça peut marcher ? coupa-t-il à nouveau. Je ferai tout pour que ça marche, je te promets, je...  
- Non ! interrompit-elle. Je ne sais pas si...

Elle hésita.

- Vas-y, dis... la pressa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis encore amoureuse de toi, souffla-t-elle.

Il aurait pu se sentir déchiré, après cette nouvelle. Mais il ne le fut pas. Quand elle avait accepté le rendez-vous, elle avait bien précisé qu'elle ne l'aimait plus du tout. Et là, elle hésitait. C'était bon signe.

- Viens, commanda-t-il.

Il prit son petit poignet dans sa grande main.

- Quoi ? Mais... Attends !  
- Coquelicot, Kayleigh, j'ai déjà attendu assez longtemps...

Il lança une poignée de pièces sur la table. C'était largement de trop, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'entraîna derrière lui et se mit à courir. Elle riait en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne. Il arriva finalement dans un champ, derrière la Cabane Hurlante. Kayleigh ne riait plus, son visage était rougi par la course et par la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si... Comment dire ? Si "profond"... Elle remarqua alors son t-shirt. Elle n'y avait pas fait très attention auparavant.

- Sirius, tu as gardé ce T-shirt ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle l'ait constaté ; sa question sous-entendait un "Pourquoi ?".  
- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus mis, et tu m'as toujours dit qu'il m'allait bien...  
- Il te va toujours aussi bien, assura-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, allongée dans le champ de blé. Il se coucha sur le côté à côté d'elle, tenant sa tête dans une main. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose puis, finalement, se lança.

- Tu... Tu te rappelles de ce champ ? demanda-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr, c'est là où tu t'es transformé en Animagus devant moi pour la première fois.  
- Oui...

Elle sourit, et à peine le temps d'un clignement d'oeil plus tard, il s'était changé en un gros chien noir. Elle caressa le chien. Ce dernier lui lecha la paume de la main, la regardant dans les yeux. Kayleigh sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Elle serra le chien dans ses bras, et celui-ci se retransforma en Sirius.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis, doucement, très doucement, il se sépara d'elle, et encore plus doucement, il l'embrassa. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui, porter ses enfants. Elle mit tout son amour dans ce baiser, qu'il rompit, haletant, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Coquelicot, Kayleigh... dit-il, à bout de souffle.  
- Sirius, je t'ai toujours dit de te rappeler de respirer... sourit-elle.

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et la lui embrassa en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.


End file.
